


darkness is all I see

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a fluff ending, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Please could i have Supercat and quarantine. so like Kara has some sort of alien virus and its like lethal to humans so she has to stay in like a plastic bubble in the DEO and it affects Kara, deeply. but also maybe include, happy surpirse reunions? - ask and you shall receive
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	darkness is all I see

Something felt different, as if the office was missing something huge but Cat couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Cat sat down at her desk, reaching for the coffee that was always placed on the coaster Carter had made in 3rd grade, but when she closed her fist she came up empty. Her brows crinkled in confusion. Kara never missed a day, even if she was out getting a story she informed whatever assistant Cat had hired that they needed to grab her a coffee for the morning. 

Cat fired her assistant as soon as they brought in her now lukewarm coffee. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that dropped further and further as the day went on. Cat had texted and called Kara over a dozen times with no answer, Kara’s office was empty and she had no pending stories. It didn’t seem right, but Cat knew better than to pry into Kara (who was definitely not the girl of steel, but they both knew Cat was well aware of the “secret” identity). 

Night fell, the office cleared out, and Cat was left alone with her wall of screens screaming that Supergirl was missing. 

Kara watched as her screen lit up for the 100th time, she still didn’t understand why she wasn’t allowed anything but DEO issued clothes while she had to quarantine, but she was too tired to fight them. She rested her hands on her stomach as she felt it gurgle before grumbling loudly. Sometimes the DEO was not great at remembering to feed those who ate more than 3 meals a day. 

“I bring snacks and bad news.” Alex slid the tray of food through the metal safety box and took a seat on one of the stools located next to Kara’s bubble. 

“You brought only my favorites...Alex what’s wrong?” 

“Until we can kill the virus completely, you are going to have to stay in the isolation bubble.” Kara tilted her head to the side and waited for Alex to hit the worst part, “While here, we are going to have to keep you in complete darkness. From what we can tell this thing grows and spreads with light of any kind. I’m sorry Kara, this is going to be a rough possible couple weeks.” 

“Weeks!”

“Kara-”

“Please Alex you know I can’t do this. You can’t leave me here in the dark. Alex please,” Tears rolled freely down Kara’s face, the pain in her voice shattering Alex’s heart. 

“I promise I will try and get you out of here as soon as I can.” 

When the doors shut behind Alex, leaving the room in complete darkness, Kara let herself breakdown. She missed the soft glow of incoming text and calls from her phone, the sliver of light that used to pour out from the doors, and yet she was subject to days upon weeks of total darkness. Kara pulled her knees in tight, slowly rocking back and forth on the padded floor of her new home. 

The only thing keeping her sane was an agent who dropped by every so often to provide her with food and water. It was a small reminder that she wasn’t stuck in space alone again, that she had people working on letting her out of her prison. The thoughts and fears still creeped inside her when she slept, whispering thoughts of never getting out, of being stuck once again. So, Kara stopped sleeping. 

Voices echoed in the bubble around her, egging her to break the seal and leave. Kara could feel her body growing weaker without the sun to replenish her strength. Her mind created images of life, or what could be, the longer she went without sleeping. Her nightmares played out in front of her eyes while she was wide awake, making it feel all too real. 

A favorite of her tortured mind played repeatedly. 

_ Home. She was finally home. Carter laid on the puff white couch in the living room, book in hand as music drifted from his headphones. Kara could hear Cat on the phone a few rooms down in the study, yelling at one of the new directors about that week's spread. It all felt perfect, as though it was always meant to be.  _

_ Kara turned to her laptop, which was sitting on the island next to a cup of tea and a plate of sweets. News reports covered the screen, each one detailing the fall of Earth’s mightiest hero. Her heart started to race as she read article after article explaining the downfall and death of Supergirl. Kara looked down at her clothes, to find that her arms were covered in burns and suit barely held together by strips of fabric.  _

_ A broken hiccup from down the hall broke Kara’s personal panic. When Kara slid through the cracked opening, she was met with a resemblance of what was once Cat Grant. Cat was curled into the side of her chair, a bottle of almost empty scotch nestled into her chest as she swiped through her phone, hoping that one day the photos would give way to the flesh and blood of Kara.  _

She reached out a hand and the room slipped through her fingers, bathing her in darkness once more. Kara let her head bounce against the wall of her confinement, she had lost count of the days she had been forced to rewatch the same nightmares play out in front of her. Her body was tired and begging for sleep, Kara let her eyes droop shut knowing that she was about to be drowned in fear. 

A sharp pinch in her arms brought her on the brink of reality but her eyes refused to open. Cold hands placed a sticky bandage where Kara had felt the pinch, a light murmuring was above her but still her eyes would not budge. She could feel movement and then air, they were moving her out of the bubble and into the world again. Happiness flooded through her veins, but her body remained limp. 

Warmth enveloped her body in a constant wave of embrace, Kara could hear people talking in the distance and the sound of chairs and computers typing but her mind created images of what could be instead of letting her see what was. Calloused hands brushed her hair back and held her hand tight, wet droplets splashed against her forearm, and even though she wanted to wipe what she thought were tears away, her arms laid heavy at her side. 

“She has been like this since we brought her out. Vitals are normal, she has been getting constant sun, but she won’t wake up.” The whisper of Alex’s voice struck Kara hard, she wanted to scream that she was there, that she wanted to wake up, but nothing happened.  Smooth hands captured Kara’s, and a voice like heaven boomed loud in her ears. 

“Kara wake up. I will not tolerate you laying here while everyone busts their ass for you. Wake up dammit.” The sniffle was soft, a hand let go for a moment and came back damp along one finger, “You can’t leave me without saying goodbye. Do you understand me? I get at least one more night with you, image be damned I am not losing you without being able to love you first. So open those stunning blues and say you love me too.” 

“I love you too.” Her own voice sounded foreign, but she was certain that it was her own. A smile slowly and painfully started to form, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk or send me prompts you can find me on tumblr and twitter @ villainousunsub


End file.
